


fun, fun, fun

by Origami_Roses



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origami_Roses/pseuds/Origami_Roses
Summary: Because Rabentochter dared me to use my imagination WRT the welcome feast scene...Granted, you're getting more of the terrible twosomeplanningwhat to do at the feast than the feast itself, but...You'll probably want to read "Dazzled" first as this will make somewhat more sense if you do.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	fun, fun, fun

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dazzled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979260) by [AMidnightDreary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/pseuds/AMidnightDreary), [Rabentochter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter). 



> Because Rabentochter dared me to use my imagination WRT the welcome feast scene... 
> 
> Granted, you're getting more of the terrible twosome _planning_ what to do at the feast than the feast itself, but...
> 
> You'll probably want to read "Dazzled" first as this will make somewhat more sense if you do.

As Loki had promised, the ride was ... relatively... short. Loki had done a good job of distracting him on the way with explanations of Asgardian custom and plans for disrupting dinner, but as soon as they came to a halt Tony's legs made their protests regarding horseback riding known. Tony climbed stiffly down from the saddle as quickly as possible. He definitely preferred driving, and as soon as he had the chance he was damn well building himself a car. Or maybe just stealing himself one of those nifty flying skiffs he'd seen. He was sure he could improve it. Or maybe he'd just invent his very own Transformer/ Robotech style flying battle mech. Loki had said that armor counted as formal wear here, so he was sure he could get away with it. And it also sounded like fist fights were considered all in good fun. ...Tony didn't really like fist fights, come to think of it. But he _did_ like blowing things up... Yeah, his own Transformer suit would be good - souped up sporty hot rod to badass battle mech sounded niiiice. With lots of fancy things that go boom, and a killer paint job.

~~~~~~~

A servant carried Anthony's suitcase as Loki led him to the room he'd been assigned. Seriously, a servant. Not like a bell hop, or someone getting paid whom he had to tip. A servant. Just how Medieval were these people? Fortunately, his assigned room was right next to Loki's and they had a few hours until the feast. 

"I'm glad they didn't actually just put you in my room." 

"Given the whole reason you're being married off, wouldn't it be a little... hypocritical of them to encourage us to consummate the union before it was even made? Not that I'd be averse, mind you. You're sexy and we both know it, and I've tumbled into bed with worse on less provocation." 

"I'm not entirely sure how to take that, honestly." 

"Then take it as a compliment and don't worry about it. They were mostly one night stands. A few were bets, the rest were convenient and willing, and all of them knew from the start that nothing further was going to come of it. You're different." 

"...thanks?" 

"Different as in I find you interesting as a person, not just as a sexy ass with legs for days. Totally willing to hit that, and experienced enough I can make sure you enjoy it, but I am interested in actually getting to know you. You're funny and smart and if you don't want to get married, we won't. We'll cause havoc, ditch the party, escape to Earth and you can crash at my place. Well, my dad's place, technically, for now, but same difference. It's even got a guest room, if that's what you want.  
"Or, ya know, we could totally scandalize everyone by making out at the dinner table if you'd prefer."

~~~~~~~

"Wait... you do like _fairy-tale magic_!?, not just super-advanced-science type magic? Can you turn someone into a frog?" 

"Transformations can be tricky. At least if you want them to be reversible. It would be much easier to turn myself into a frog than someone else." 

"No way. Show me?" 

~ribbit~ 

"Ho~~~~ly SH-" 

"Hahahahaha!!!! Your face!" 

"I have SO MANY QUESTIONS and now is not the time, but I will be pestering you with them later because I HAVE to know how conservation of mass and mass-energy conversion works with that, and if you turn into a bird can you actually fly. But later. Right now the question I want answered is whether you can turn inanimates - like a chair - into something like a dog. With lots of teeth."

~~~~~~~

"So, if transformations are tricky, how about illusions? You said story telling is a regular entertainment, right?" 

"Yes. A feast is mostly about socializing. Once the mead has gone around, there will be much boasting of deeds and telling of tales." 

"Sweet! Could you illustrate a story with illusions?" 

"... I could, but don't. Magic is not generally well-received." 

"You're kidding me, right? Not even for making pretty pictures? That's a tragedy right there! 'Coz I've got some _great_ stories involving an alpaca, some drunk frat boys, and a public fountain, and illustrations would just make the telling that much better! Oh, and the cops. They were there, too."

~~~~~~~

When they arrived (ever so slightly late) to the feast, arm in arm and giggling, Loki was irrationally pleased to see a brief flash of displeasure cross Odin's face. Whether that was for the tardiness or because he and Anthony were getting on so splendidly was irrelevant. He knew full well that he'd be in trouble by the end of the night anyway. At least he could be sure they were off to a good start.

They paused at the door for Anthony to be announced before walking the full length of the hall to take their seats. There was much whispering about the red and gold pocket square Anthony had chosen to accent his black and white Midgardian formal wear. Red was Thor's color, and Loki had been very displeased about Anthony wearing it. He'd had to explain the political connotations and Anthony had laughed uproariously before asking what it would mean 'politically' for him to wear Thor's colors, and openly submit to Loki. ...their first public kiss was going to cause _such_ mayhem. (and Loki would turn the damn thing emerald green shortly thereafter.)

~~~~~~~

"Hey Loki-Lokes, are those what I think they are?" Tony asked, indicating a basket of pink and green fruits that had just been brought to the table. 

"Those are pitaya. They are imported for special occasions." 

"On Earth, those are called Dragon Fruit" Tony's sly sideways glance gave Loki all the hint he needed. 

"Oh, _Anthony_. Yes!" 

Thor, ever greedy, was the first to reach for one, and it transformed in his hand into a miniature dragon with lovely pink wings and green spikes, promptly nailing Thor in the face with a jet of seed-filled juice. The rest of the egg-like fruits also began to writhe and transform, taking to the air. They mock-battled each other and spat juice at anyone who came close. 

Tony laughed and clapped. "Awesome!" One of the newly hatched fruit dragons flapped over to him, and landed on his head, tangling small green limbs in his hair. "Awesome!" Tony repeated more quietly, offering a hand to the little 'king of the mountain'. The creature sniffed his hand before rubbing against his fingers in a very catlike manner. "Loki, this is the best!" The dragon climbed into Tony's hand and he began to pet it gently. As soon as it fully calmed down, it turned back into a fruit. "Aw, I thought I had a nifty new pet."

"But now you can eat it." 

"What!? You absolute Heathen! I'd never eat Norbert." He cradled the now-inert fruit protectively. 

"Norbert?" 

"Yes, that's his name." 

"Anthony..." Loki rolled his eyes at the ridiculous mortal. 

"Shhh! Norbert's sleeping."

~~~~~~~

The feast was a riot, and if the two principals disappeared amidst the chaos... well, no one had to know they were still gleefully watching.

**Author's Note:**

> Rabentochter didn't make it clear whether this is pre-Iron Man Tony or post, so I decided to go with Pre. It was a real debate with myself.  
> I can't see pre- or post-Iron Man Tony agreeing to an arranged marriage at all, TBH, but I can see him agreeing to an alliance with Intergalactic Royalty. However, Tony's reluctance about the whole thing kinda makes me think it was Howard who brokered the alliance, which brought up a whole 'nother debate with myself on various aspects.  
> On the other hand, the Iron Man armor had so much potential for mayhem and I was really tempted to use it. (And having Tony show up to dinner in red and gold armor, someone asking why Loki's spouse-to-be is wearing Thor's colors and Tony going "nuh-uh! These are _MY_ colors. Idiot. Get it right!" was also **REALLY** tempting since Thor's the heir... and Tony's an heir, and it would turn into a big status thing. And ya know, the 'BOOM' options on the suit were also a temptation.) But I decided on juvenile mischief over bar brawl plus bombs, and letting Loki show off for his intended.


End file.
